


[Podfic] Nothing You Do At Gunpoint Counts Against You

by Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: If he had any sense, he would have called the police weeks ago.[Podfic Version 2.0]





	[Podfic] Nothing You Do At Gunpoint Counts Against You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing You Do At Gunpoint Counts Against You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557567) by [fightlikeagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Nothing You Do At Gunpoint Counts Against You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797454) by [fightlikeagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl), [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor). 



> This one is very special because it's my ONE HUNDREDTH PODFIC. So to celebrate, I've re-podded my very first ever podfic! Stay tuned at the end for a few minutes of me talking about what that process was like. And if you want to listen to the original, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797454).

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Nothing%20You%20Do%20At%20Gunpoint.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Nothing You Do At Gunpoint Counts Against You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557567)

 **Author:** [fightlikeagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Pretty Baby" - Brendan Benson

 **Length:** 38 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Nothing%20You%20Do%20At%20Gunpoint.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Nothing%20You%20Do%20At%20Gunpoint.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
